Maid Latte Coffe
by ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa
Summary: A pasado ya mucho años desde que Misaki y Usui lograron estar juntos... felicidad y amor es como lograron vivir... ahora una chica de 16 años comenzara la misma historia que su madre vivió... es mi primer finc así que pasen y lean n3n/
1. Capitulo 1: Maid Latte Coffe

**Buueno emm este es primer Finc ._.u Es en honor a mi pareja favorita de Kaichou *W* aunke no trate de ellos es lo ke a mi se me ocurrio ._.  
Capitulo #1:**

_**Yume no (Hana o)  
Sakasemashou  
(Kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made  
(hana o) sakasemashou  
kokoro oodorasete  
Yume no (hano o) sa…. (8)**_Sonaba aquella melodía en mis oídos, y más alto de lo común, suelo escucharlo bajo pero cuando mi hermano viene a mi alcoba a fastidiar mi vida… bueno digamos que mis oídos terminan irritados  
-¡Vamos Mizuki Hazme caso de una vez!-me grito mi hermano de ojos ámbar cuando logro arrancar uno de mis auriculares  
-¿¡Nani!?-le grite mientras me ponía nuevamente de pie pues esta tirada alado de mi cama la cual estaba ubicada alado del balcón donde podía ponerme de cabeza a ver las estrellas. (Tipo risa o koizumi en lovely complex xD)  
-Oka-san quiere que bajes a saludar a nuestras tías-me dijo con las manos en sus caderas  
-¿Ellas están aquí?-pregunte mientras me quitaba los audífonos y apagaba el reproductor  
-Haii… y será mejor que te cuides porque creo que traen algo entre manos-me dijo antes de salir por la puerta  
-¿Malo?- dije para mí ya que mi onii-chan se había ido y no lograba oírme  
Suspire resignada, era un hecho que tenía que bajar a saludar a mis "tías" para ser respetuosa aunque realmente ellas no eran mis tías de sangre, solo eran unas grandes amigas de mi madre que trabajaron con ella cuando iba a la preparatoria, solo que se habían encariñado tanto con ella que cuando nació mi onii-chan prácticamente la visitaban muy a menudo, baje las escaleras despacio mientras oía los murmullos de mis supuestas tías.  
Bien el hecho de ser Mizuki Ayuzawa no me ayudaba en mucho, ya que en la escuela era conocida como la mejor alumna y para las chicas era como una heroína, bonita reputación me había dejado mi madre.  
-¡Mizu-chan Por fin estas aquí!-grito mi tía de cabello rojizo en el instante en que pise el primer piso, me tomo de los hombros y me dio su típica sonrisa  
-Etto… konichiwa tía Erika-salude con una gotita en mi cabeza  
-Ko-ni-chi-wa….-me saludo antes de llevarme en medio de la sala  
Y ahí contemple a todas mis tías, o al menos las que solían trabajar con mi madre a excepción de una de cabello negro igual al mío y al de mi madre… esperen un minuto…  
-Tía Suzuna… ¿Tu también estas aquí?-pregunte algo confundida pues realmente no sabía el motivo de esta reunión si hace poco nos había visitado como de costumbre.  
-Haii… realmente quería ver esto Mizuki-chan-me dijo con su voz soñolienta de siempre  
-¿Ehh?-dije pero algo llamo mi atención después, y fue la conversación de mis tías  
-Claro que el rojo le quedara genial… después de todo es hija de ellos dos-dijo mi tía Erika  
-Si pero dejemos en claro que Misa-chan tenia algunos defectos…-dijo mi tía Honoka con una aura negra  
-¡Eso no es cierto Honoka-chan! Además Mizu-chan saco los ojos de su padre-dijo la más grande de mis tías mientras que es sus ojos aparecían estrellitas y aura de moe la rodeaba  
Me quede callada mientras ellas seguían discutiendo de algo que yo no sabía pero al **  
**parecer me involucraba, y entonces de la cocina salió la persona que podía llegar a salvarme.  
-Oka-san…-le hable con una voz de suplica mientras señalaba a mis tías con los ojos  
-Gomen…Mizuki… pero cuando se trata de ellas no puedo hacer nada-me dijo mi madre de cabello negro y ojos ámbar al igual que los de mi onii-chan, ella dejo unas tasas de te antes de sentarse y ser atacada por mi tía Erika.  
-¿Misa-chan verdad que a Mizu-chan le queda mejor el rojo?-  
-Etto… Etto… yo-yo…supongo-dijo antes de rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
-Como se esperaba de ti misa-chan-dijo mi tía moe  
-Bien entonces está decidido-dijo por primera vez mi tía Subaru  
-Haii… Mizu-chan tu usaras este-me dijo mientras me entregaba una bolsa café  
-¿Nani?... ¿qué es esto?-pregunte muy confundida  
-¡Eso es tu nuevo uniforme!-me dijo tía Érika mientras me abrazaba  
-¿Uniforme?-dijo ahora mas confundida y por kami que tenía un mal presentimiento  
-Si tu nuevo uniforme para volver a revivir el ¡MAID LATTE COFFE!-dijo mientras señalaba adelante y Yui-chan la hija de mi tía Érika aparecía frente a mí con un traje de Maid, solo que traía decoraciones de color morado, y entonces el tono de mi cara cambio a rojo  
-¿¡Na-nani!?-dije casi gritando  
-Eh… veras Mizuki tu padre dijo que era una buena idea que tuvieras algo en que ocupar tu tiempo ya que casi no salías…-comenzó a decirme mi oka-san  
-Y a nosotros se nos ocurrió volver a abrir Maid Latte pero ahora renovado con nuestras queridas hijas-volvió a hablar mi tea Erika con ojos de estrellas.  
-Demo… yo…-intente reprochar pero fui callada  
-No digas nada Mizu-chan solo ve y pruébatelo-me dijo mi tía antes de empujarme asía donde estaba Yui-chan.  
No dije nada más y deje que Yui-chan me cambiara y me peinara, era inútil intentar razonar con mis tías ahora que tenían un plan, Yui-chan no hiso mucho con mi cabello solo lo dejo en dos coletas y le puso unos listones rojos pues yo no tenía mi cabello muy largo (un poco más largo que misaki en la serie xD), y pues el traje era el típico de una Maid (también es como el de misaki pero con decoraciones rojas) si realmente me sentí extraña cuando me mire en el espejo, suspire, mi madre tenía razón cuando decía que no solía salir mucho y mi oto-san asía bien en preocuparse después de todo era su hija solo se preocupaba por mí, tal vez podía aceptar el trabajo durante un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmara o ellos dejar de preocuparse, aunque tenía que esconder mi nuevo "trabajo" durante un tiempo si es que quiero llegar a ser la Kaichou de Sekai como un día lo fue mi oka-san, la admiraba demasiado que siempre quise ser como ella desde que era una niña, así que no iba a dejar que un pequeño juego, más que nada un hobi interrumpiera mis planes.  
Dando un suspiro muy grande salí de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y escuche todos los halagos que mis tías me daban.  
-Estas hermosa Mizuki-chan-aplaudió mi tia biológica suzuna  
-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre-me dijo la más grande de mis tías  
-Serás la mujer más hermosa de Maid Latte Coffe Mizuki-me dijo mi madre cuando se puso a mi lado.  
-Oka-san… no me digas eso… yo lo que real mente quiero es sobresalir-le dije a mi madre con un tono rojizo en mis mejillas  
-Pero eres mi hija y eso no quiere decir que no pueda elogiarte-acaricio mi cabeza mientras sonreía  
-Y bien Mizu-chan… ¿te unirás a nosotras?-me pregunto mi tia Erika  
Me detuve a pensarlo un poco mientras miraba a mi madre sonriente y a mis tías esperando mi respuesta.  
-Mm… Etto…hai-dije mientras volteaba mi cabeza hacia otro lado  
Un grito salió de todas mis tías y Yui-chan me abrazo con el apoyo de amiga que me daba, era solo una año mayor que yo pero a pesar de eso nos llevábamos muy bien desde que teníamo años, prácticamente éramos mejores amigas.  
-Bien Mizu-chan quítate el traje que tenemos que terminarlo antes de la inauguración-me dijo mi tia Erika.  
Y así obedecí me quite el tan llamativo traje de Maid y sin decir una palabra más, ya que prácticamente estaban muy ocupadas hablando del Maid Latte Coffe, subí a mi habitación para seguir escuchando mi tan preciada música, pero al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, note que alguien con el cual solía pelear a menudo, tenía mi carpeta donde solía escribir las canciones de mi banda favorita.  
-¡Daisuke Ayuzawa suelta mi cuaderno y sal de mi habitación!-dije antes de lanzarme en contra de el por estar husmeando mis cosas.  
El esquivo mi ataque como era su costumbre, odiaba que sacara la agilidad de nuestro padre, prácticamente lo perseguí por toda la habitación hasta que pude quitarle mi cuaderno y sacarlo de mi habitación, aunque como de costumbre evito que yo la cerrara en su cara.  
-¿Nunca te cansas de escribir las canciones de esa banda?-me dijo con un tono burlón  
-¡Ah-ah ti que te interesa Baka!-le dije con mi cara roja del enojo  
-Nada es solo que esa banda tiene canciones muy buenas-me dijo ahora en tono serio  
-Eso ya lo sé… por algo me gusta-dije con un puchero en mi rostro una vez que desapareció mi enojo  
-Si pero… ¿tu arias eso?-dijo mientras volvía entrar y se sentaba en mi cama  
Bien no sé en qué momento yo le había dado permiso de pasar, pero así eran la manera en que él y yo nos lleva vamos y aunque suele fastidiarme mucho… es mi onii-chan y lo quiero mucho, ahora volviendo al tema de las canciones y de la banda… no sé realmente a que se refiere.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte curiosa  
-Ya sabes… ¿tu arias eso por la persona que mas amas? ¿Enfrentarías a tu familia y arias todas esas cosas que describen las canciones…por esa persona? ¿Aunque fuera muy problemático?-me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente  
Me quede callada mientras pensaba en todas las preguntas que me había hecho, realmente no sabía por qué lo preguntaba, y tampoco quería saber sus razones pero no necesitaba ser experta para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta  
-Pu-pues si esa persona es lo más importante para mi… me arriesgaría y aria más que eso-le dije muy segura de mis palabras  
-¿Tal como papa?-me sonrió  
-Haii…-  
-Bueno… no hay que preocuparnos Mizuki-chan… yo jamás permitiré que tengas un novio con demasiados problemas-me dijo antes de salir por la puerta y revolverme el cabello.  
-Baka…-dije cuando cerré la puerta y me tumbe en mi cama  
No sé lo que le había pasado por la cabeza cuando me dijo eso, pero no tenia de que preocuparse ya que en mis planes no estaba tener una pareja… o al menos no ahora, lo primero era mis estudios y ocultar el que sería mi trabajo de medio tiempo, así podría llegar alto en mi preparatoria y ser una gran abogada como lo era mi oka-san, pero por kami-sama… ¿un novio con muchos problemas y un trabajo de medio tiempo como Maid? Definitivamente no están en mis planes…

Emm eso es todo ._.u sean amables ya ke es mi primera vez ;n; y si kieren dejen un reviews 


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Kaichou?

**Ohayo! como estan (realmente no se a quien le hablo xD)**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: Muchas gracias por tu review y por lo consejos xD me hiso darme cuenta que debo revisa mas seguido lo que escribo o3oU en fin espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Sin nada mas que decir a leer :3 :**

**Capitulo #2**

_**Sono me ni utsuru mono subete**__**  
**__**Maboroshini wa miemasenka**_…

Unas semanas después…

Y como si fuera por arte de magia había iniciado el segundo grado de preparatoria, hoy era el primer día y como de costumbre, caminaba con mi onii-chan rumbo a la escuela, el Maid Latte Coffe había abierto su puertas por primera vez hace una semanas, según esto para que nos acostumbráramos, aunque no esperábamos ver a tanta gente… según esto se había corrido el rumor de su apertura y todos los clientes de el anterior y incluso unos fa-ns que lo admiraban sin conocerlo habían acudido a la gran remo delación del café.  
Si fue una dura semana en la que me acostumbre a mi nuevo trabajo, pero gracias a que hoy comenzaban las clases podía distraerme aunque fuera solo un poco.

-Bien… aquí no separamos… ten buen día y no olvides llegar temprano enana-me dijo mi  
onii-chan revolviendo mi cabello y provocando que me saliera una venita en la frente

-¡Eso ya lo sé Baka!-le grite antes de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino

Mi hermano y yo no estudiábamos en la misma escuela debido a que solo el acepto la beca que nos ofrecían para esa gran preparatoria, yo no había accedido a ella debido a que quería estudiar en la escuela donde mis padres se habían conocido y algún día llegar a ser la Kaichou al igual que mi madre.

Di un respiro muy grande antes de entrar por la puerta pues tenía que estar radiante, al entrar pude ver como todos los alumnos se saludaban pues tenían un mes sin verse, mientras que los de nuevo ingreso se quedaban quietos sin saber qué hacer. Recuerdo cuando estuve así tarde casi una semana en acostumbrarme a las personas que me hablaban y mostrar por fin mi carácter fuerte.

-¡Mizuki-chan!-se oyó la voz de una mujer

Me voltie con una sonrisa en mi rostro pues sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa vocecilla que para mí era chillona, y al hacerlo me encontré con mi amiga de cabello rojizo, la cual siempre me mostraba una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Ohayo Miyabi-chan-le dije en cuanto estuvo cerca de mí

-¡Ohayooo Mizuki-chan!-me volvió a gritar antes de abrazarme-No sabes cuánto te extrañe…- me dijo antes de que salieran pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Haii… hai… yo también te extrañe…-le dije con una gotita en mi cabeza

-Yo también las extrañe…-nos dijo otra voz femenina y en cuanto me di cuenta, Miyabi-chan me había soltado para abrazar a mi amiga de cabello rubio

-¡Ah! ¡Mei-chan!-le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que a mí

-Ohayo…-salude

-Ohayo Mizuki-chan…-me sonrió

-Bien ahora si estamos todas completas ¿no?-dijo Miyabi-chan una vez que se recupero

-Hai…-dijo Mei-chan

-Bien entonces hay que revisar los salones de clases-les dije a ambas pero fui interrumpida por el altavoz de la escuela

_** "A todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Sekai favor de pasar a el patio trasero… repito favor de pasar al patio trasero"**_

-¡¿Nani?!-grito Miyabi-chan con pucheros en su rostro

-Para qué crees que nos quiera en el patio trasero Mizuki-chan-me pregunto mi amiga rubia

-No lose… tal vez sea para darnos la bienvenida y decirnos quien será Kaichou este año-dije aunque yo tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando

Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos a el patio trasero donde había un escenario en el cual nos esperaba el director junto con la sub-directora, nos pusimos en la parte delantera del patio pues mis amigas sabían del interés que tenía en conseguir ser la kaichou así que me ayudaban y soportando mi interés por todo lo que pasa en el colegio.  
El director golpeo el micrófono llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

En algún otro lugar del colegio un chico de cabellos rubios cenizos, estaba suspirando por todas las palabras que decía el director, no había nada en la escuela que le llamara la atención y estaba seguro de que para sus amigos y compañeros de banda era igual ya que parecían estar jugando con un par de bolitas de papel.

-Vamos Zenko ¡anímate! después de todo es el primer día-le dijo su amigo de cabello castaño

-Es imposible… no hay nada interesante en este colegio-dijo antes de voltear su cabeza a otra parte y pasar su manos por su alborotado cabello  
_**  
-"Y sin más demoras quiero presentarles a su nueva kaichou, una chica que a pesar de ser de segundo grado se ha ganado este puesto con mucho esfuerzo y empeño… demos un gran aplauso a ¡Ayuzawa Mizuki!"-  
**_  
Toda la gente aplaudió a excepción del chico de cabello cenizo que estaba más distraído viendo asía la nada, o eso era hasta que su amigo llamo su atención.

-Wauu… esa chica sí que es linda…-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y solo para saber porque su amigo estaba impresionado con esa nueva kaichou, voltio asía el escenario donde su vista se encontró con una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y tez blanca, era bajita pero no demasiado como las demás, ella llevaba el uniforme completo y era de suponerse por algo se había ganado el puesto de kaichou, aunque realmente debía admitirlo… esa chica era realmente linda.

-Nee Zenko deja de mirar a la kaichou chico Hentai-le volvió a hablar su amigo mientras chasqueaba su dedo enfrente de el.

-Yo no veía a la kaichou-le quito su mano de enfrente mientras desviaba la vista aunque de vez en cuando volvía a dirigir la mira asía la nueva kaichou, y podía jurar que hasta ponía atención a las palabras que salían de esa chica, tenía una voz dulce pero firme… bien de ahora en adelante seria un poco molesto tener que verla todo el tiempo.

El discurso había acabado bien y por kami-sama creí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho cuando el director menciono mi nombre por el micrófono, si no fuera porque Miyabi-chan y Mei-chan estaban ahí…pues tal vez nunca hubiera salido de mi shock, ahora estaba en mi clase asignada antes de que tocara la campana del receso y ponerme al tanto de mis labores como kaichou, para mi suerte me había tocado en la misma clase que Mei-chan lo cual a la vez deprimió a Miyabi-chan aunque estábamos seguras de que lo superaría una vez que se acostumbrara.

La campana del receso me hizo regresar de mis pensamientos, estaba tan feliz con lo que había pasado que no creo que alguien pudiera arruinarlo.

-Bien Mizuki-chan ¿lista para el receso?-me pregunto mi amiga

-Etto…Gomen Mie-chan demo… tengo que checar mis deberes como kaichou-le dije algo  
apenada pues era nuestro primer día de clases

-No tienes por qué disculparte sabíamos lo que pasaría cuando por fin fueras kaichou y entendemos… además Miyabi-chan tendrá mucho que contarme ahora que está en un nuevo salón-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Haii… arigato Mei-chan y prometo que saldremos algún día las tres…-dije antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del salón.

Camine lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos ya que no podía correr siendo la kaichou, tenía que dar el mejor ejemplo posible, esa era mi meta y más ahora que por fin había logrado mi objetivo en esta escuela, cuando le dijera a mi madre… estaba segura que gritaría y saltaría de la emoción, estaba ansiosa por llegara a casa… pero eso no iba a ser posible o al menos no hasta que dieran las nueve en punto que era cuando el Maid Latte Coffe cerraba sus puertas, dios ahora más que nunca tenía que ocultar el hecho de que era una Maid, estaba bien que quisiera parecerme a mi madre pero mis tías se lo habían tomado muy enserio.

Entre al salón del consejo estudiantil y ahí estaba el comité escolar, tanto chicas como chicos me recibieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ohayo Ayuzawa Kaichou… Y soy Kuroneko Taito soy el vicepresidente-me extendió la mano un chico bajito de cabellos negros azulados.

-¿Kuroneko?-dije con confusión pues nunca antes había oído ese apellido, estreche su mano.

-Haii… sé que es raro pero se acostumbrara-me dijo con una gotita en su rostro

-Haii…-fue lo único que pude decir

-Bien cambiando de tema Taito…-dijo una chica de cabello marón mientras lo empujaba-Bienvenida Kaichou… esta es lista de todos lo que aceres, sabe que estamos para servirle-me dijo con una sonrisa, y me entrego la tabla

-Arigato… ehh…-le devolví la sonrisa que se perdió cuando no supe cómo llamarla

-Mimi-chan… para servirle-

-Bien… entonces ¡vuelvan todos a lo suyo mientras yo reviso la lista!-dije tomando mi tono fuerte de voz

-¡Haii!-dijeron todos al instante y regresaron a sus puestos, yo tome el mío en el escritorio enfrente de todos, revise las hojas, las cuales traían lo que me imagina, tenía que revisar que las listas de todos los salones estuvieran bien elaboradas y que los nuevo alumnos estuvieran agregados, sería algo difícil ya que esta tarea tenía que realizarla yo para asegurarme de que nada fallara , una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro en cuanto comencé a hacer el borrador de las listas siempre había querido hacer esto era el principal objetivo por el cual vine a sekai, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y un chico de cabello negro entro agitado.

-¡Kaichou!- en cuanto oí que me llamaba voltie aunque prácticamente ya lo estaba observando.

-¿¡Nani!? ¡Por que entras así sin permiso!-le dije con mi tono autoritario

-¡Esta a punto de ocurrí una pelea en el patio trasero!-me hablo con miedo ya que lo había asustado con mi tono de voz

-¿¡Nani!? ¡Llévame ahora mismo!-le exigí

Y esta vez sí corrimos por los pasillos debíamos evitar que esa pelea se llevara a cabo, estábamos a punto de llegar cuando a lo lejos pude ver la volita de gente que los rodeaba, y fácilmente se podía oír los gritos de los sujetos peleando para mi suerte mi madre y mi padre me había enseñado a defenderme así que parar la pelea no tendría problema.  
Una vez que llegue ahí, comencé a abrirme paso entre los alumnos, tuve que empujarlos y intervine en la pelea cuando un chico de cabello rubio cenizo iba a golpear a un que estaba en el suelo.

No sabía exactamente como había acabado así, pero ahora está soportando los golpes que un chico le daba, lo habían provocado y como era típico en el solo se defendió, lo único que le preocupaba era que había metido a sus amigos en problemas, se agacho evitando que el tipo le diera un golpe pero se lo regreso en la barbilla tirándolo al suelo, estaba a punto de darle otro por a verlo metido en problemas el primer día de clases, cuando sitio que una mano sostuvo su muñeca con mucha fuerza y lo detuvo, pero sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de aquella chica

-¡Paren esta maldita pelea de una vez!-dijo con un tono totalmente autoritario

Los otros chicos que peleaban pararon en ese mismo instante y el solo pudo observar a esa chica que en estos momento lo miraba con enojo, ahora que la tenia de frente podía observar mejor sus ojos color esmeralda, y pudo notar que usaba un chongo caído de lado, sus labios eran finos y por kami-sama esa chica lo irritaba, le irritaba tener que admitir que una chica como ella era linda.  
Ella lo soltó bruscamente, se voltio a los demás y los señalo antes de hablar.

-¡Todos ustedes vallan inmediatamente a la oficina del director! ¡Y después de eso limpiaran todo el salón cuando las clases acaben! ¡Escucharon bien!-dijo esta vez gritando como si fuera un demonio, jamás se imagino que esa chica fuera así.

-¡Haii Kaichou!-contestaron los chicos causantes de la pelea, pero los otros no contestaron nada y es porque eran nuevos y no conocían el carácter de la chica.

-¡Ustedes también!-les dijo cuando tomo a uno por el cuello de la playera

-¡Haii!-grito el chico de cabello castaño que se había asustado por el repentino acto de la  
chica.

-¡Bien lárguense de una vez!-ordeno

Di un gran respiro para calmar mi carácter solo lo usaba cuando era necesario, pero estos chico realmente me habían hecho enojar, camine detrás de ellos para asegurarme de que ninguno se escapara, y nos dirigimos a la oficina del director donde él se encargaría de darles un buen castigo y eso yo quería verlo, entramos uno por uno y yo fui la que cerró la puerta me dirigí al escritorio donde el director esperaba que hablara.

-Director vengo a reportar el comportamiento de estos chicos por…-comencé a explicar pero fui interrumpida

-Se la razón por la cual están siendo reportados no hace falta que me lo explique señorita Ayuzawa- dijo nuestro director con su voz profunda

-Ah…-fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca

-Chicos todos ustedes tendrán que limpiar todos los salones después de las clases durante una semana entera… todos menos usted señor Oshiro- miro a aquel chico de cabello cenizo cuando termino de hablar

-¿Yo?- fue la palabra que salió de los labios de ese chico

-Si… al parecer su expediente no es muy bueno que digamos… por lo tanto este castigo no es suficiente para usted…-suspiro

-¿Y qué piensa hacer Director?- pregunte confundida

-Usted señor Oshiro será el asistente de la kaichou Ayuzawa- dijo el director mientras me señalaba

Mi cerebro no había procesado bien lo que pasaba hasta que el director me señalo, el había dicho que ese chico irritante seria mi asistente… mi asistente… espera un minuto…

-¡¿Nani?!-

**Bueno hasta aqui para los que leen (ahi alguien ;n;?) intentare subir el 3 capitulo un poco mas rápido ya que eh tenido unos problemas con mi lap :( espero que no leeamos pronto chao owo/**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Trato?

_**Ohayo Minna-san! aqui yo de nuevo con otro capitulo!**_

_**Desconocido: Niña loca e.e con quien hablas?**_

_**Misa: Tambien estas aqui! e-e**_

_**Desconocido: Si tienes algún problema? T3T**_

_**Misa: No ninguno ._.u**_

_**Desconocido: Mejor contesta los Reviews e-e**_

_**Misa: biien e3e**_

_**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: Muchas gracias por tus consejos hasta ahora :3 me han servido mucho aunque aun me falta por mejorarlos xD aun asi espero que te guste mucho este capitulo ;u;**_

_**Desconocido:**_

_**Amy: Es Ayuzawa por que hasta donde esta loca sabe... en japón se usa primero el apellido de la madre C:**_

_**Misa: Me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por tu review :33**_

_**Desconocido: Gracias a los demas por leer y sin mas que decir el Capitulo**_

**Capitulo #3**

_***Karami aittekete yukunaka**_

_**Kimi wa nani wo kanjiteruno darou**_

**POV MIZUKI**

Me retire de la oficina del director en cuanto el dio su autorización, esto realmente me molestaba, no quería soportar a ese chico todos los días, pero no debía oponerme contra el director, ya que como la kaichou debía dar el ejemplo.  
Legue a la sala del consejo estudiantil y me tire en el escritorio, no había nadie por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Suponía que todos habían regresado a sus respectivas clases, suspire, tenía que terminar el papeleo para poder regresar a clases.

-Dakara ima wa subete wo wasurete… kimi no tame ni uataou, saa….- comencé a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas con el fin de relajarme

- Yume no Hana…-Dijo una voz masculina que provenía desde la puerta

Voltie rápidamente para ver quién era la persona que se había salió de su clase y además había identificado la canción que cantaba…realmente no pensé que alguien la conociera.

-¿Q-que?- tartamudeé nerviosa

-La canción que cantabas… es Yume no Hana… o me equivoco Kaichou-un par de ojos color grises me miraron.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu salón?-le conteste ignorando su pregunta

-Soy el asistente de la kaichou, y aunque a ambos no nos agrade la idea… debo estar contigo-entro al salón y cerró la puerta

-En este momento no te necesito, así que puedes retirarte- dije voltie mi rostro a otro lado, este chico realmente me irritaba

-Entonces me quedare por si acaso me necesitas…-fue lo último que dijo antes de sentarse en una de las mesas del consejo

-Has lo que quieras….- y regrese a mi papeleo

Así paso una hora entera, entre papeleo y revisiones de documentos, era algo realmente cansado pero también era algo que siempre había querido y ahora que lo había conseguido me sentía feliz.  
Sonreí para mi aunque solo duro unos instantes, ya que sentí una mirada felina sobre mí, voltie de reojo para comprobarlo y efectivamente ese chico cuyo nombre desconocía, estaba observándome y era realmente incomodo.

-Podrías deja de…- comencé a decir pero fui interrumpida por la chica que abrió la puerta

-¡Kaichou!- me llamo la chica de cabello marrón

-¿Mimi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte confundida mientras la observaba

-Venia para ver en que podía ayudarla- entro en el salón pero detuvo su andar en cuanto noto la presencia del chico gato

-¿Eh? ¿Zenko-kun?- pregunto señalándolo

-¿Lo conoces?-

-¿Me conoces?- pregunto él y por la expresión de su rostro parecía estar más confundido que yo

-Ha-hai estamos en el mismo salón-nos respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos en cuales el chico gato examino a Mimi-chan mientras ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, ¿realmente le gustaba un chico como él?, bueno chicos como el tenían fama de "conquistador" o como un "chico genial y sexy" era molesto.

-Etto… por el momento no necesito tu ayuda Mimi-chan pero gracias- dije rompiendo el silencio

-¿Eh? Etto… hai… con permiso kaichou… hasta luego Zenko-kun- se retiro entre tartamudeos y con su cara como la de un tomate.

**POV NORMAL**

Era la decima vez que daba un suspiro y se removía el cabello en ese mismo día, pues no solo se había metido en problemas por la culpa de unos chicos que le buscaron pleito, sino que además le habían asignado estar con la nueva kaichou como castigo por sus "actos".  
Esa chica realmente lo irritaba, su comportamiento, su manera de expresarse con todas las personas, sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, prácticamente todo de ella le irritaba y no sabía por qué…  
Quizás era por que no entendía como una chica de preparatoria gustaba de hacer ese tipo de actividades, nunca en su vida se había topado con una chica así… solo conocía a chicas con la misma actitud de Mini… o Mimi-san, ya no recordaba bien su nombre.  
Chicas dulces, tiernas, que se sonrojaban con tan solo verlo y que para el tenían un pésimo gusto en la música.  
Y entonces a su mente vino la voz de aquella chica, la había escuchado cantar antes de entrar al salón y estaba seguro que esa canción era Yume no Hana, no podía olvidar su letra puesto que era una de sus canciones favoritas, suspiro, había tenido un día muy agotador y no tenía ganas de tocar con la banda, solo quería huir un rato de sus problemas y deberes, el sonido de una campanilla lo regreso a la realidad, dos chicas salían de un local el cual parecía ser un café restaurante, había pedido una distracción y no perdía nada con esconderse en ese lugar al menos por hoy.  
Se acerco a la puerta del local y en el cristal de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño letrero que decía: _**"Bienvenido al Maid Latte Coffe **__**Goshujin-sama"  
**_Levanto una ceja en cuanto comprendió el letrero, al parecer no era un café normal, lo cual hiso que sintiera un pequeña curiosidad por ese lugar.  
Sin volver a pensarlo abrió la puerta de ese extraño local y sus ojos se toparon con un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Okairi Gosaimasu Goshujin…-

**POV MIZUKI**

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire en cuanto vi al chico que tenia frente a mi "¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!" sabía que trabajar aquí no era una buena idea pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

-Etto… Yo…- mis palabras empezaron a trabarse, quería salir corriendo pero sería una falta de respeto…kami…ayúdame.

-Okairi Gosaimasu Goshujin-sama-dijo mi amiga de cabello rojizo

Regrese a la realidad en cuanto ella se puso en frente de mí, lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi cabeza mientras Yui-chan pasaba alado de mi con ese chico, me quede ahí un rato mas hasta que la gerente fue a buscarme.

-¿Mizu-chan Te encuentras bien?-en su voz se notaba la preocupación

-N-no yo….estoy un poco mareada…-puse mi mano en mi cabeza

Me sentía tan extraña, como si mis lagrimas fueran a salirse de mi ojos pero no… no podía llorar… o al menos no por ahora, ese chico me había ganado… y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado la guerra, no me sorprendería si mañana todos me trataran como a una criada…

-Puedes irte a descansar un poco y después irte a tu casa…- me dio una cálida sonrisa antes de irse

Solo la observe unos segundo antes de irme al cuarto de empleados y con dificultad quitarme el uniforme de Maid, me solté la dos pequeñas coletas que traía y una vez que tenía mi otro uniforme puesto me senté en uno de los sillones y tape mi rostro, esto no podía haber acabado así… debía hacer algo para que ese chico no dijera nada… no se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando, pero en cuanto me di cuenta ya casi era la hora de mi salida, así que decidí pararme y salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

**POV NORMAL**

No sabía que estaba asiendo exactamente, aunque sabía que podía irse y usar ese "secreto" a su favor, prefirió quedarse… por alguna razón quería escuchar la explicación de "Mizu-chan", sonrió al recordar el apodo que le habían dado a la kaichou, pero se desvaneció en cuanto recordó su rostro, aquel que puso en cuanto una Maid de más edad se le acerco, sus ojos… aquellas gotas de cristal que amenazaban con salir

-Así que no eres lo que aparentas… Kaichou-dijo con una voz más elevada de lo normal para que ella pudiera escucharlo

-¿Q-que haces tú aquí?-le contesto con una voz temblorosa, ella estaba confundida y molesta

-Oh… otra vez te estás trabando… Mizu-chan- su sonrisa se hiso más grande en cuanto la llamo por aquel apodo, se estaba divirtiendo mas de lo que había pensado.

-Q-que es lo que quieres baka…-agacho su mirada

Al ver su reacción su sonrisa desapareció, ahí estaba esa mirada otra vez, esa chica había logrado que una reacción extraña comenzara a surgir en el… y no le gustaba la idea.

-Te diré que es lo que quiero…kaichou- la arrincono contra la pared mientras le hablaba

-S-si vas a chantajearme…prefiero que divulgues mi secreto- volteo su rostro a otro lado

-Se equivoca Kaichou…yo no deseo hacer eso- el agacho su mirada

-Entonces… ¿que deseas de mi?-volteo a verlo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Mizu-chan… Se mi amante…- susurro en su oido

_***nuestras vidas funcionadas se entrelazan**__**  
**__**quiero saber todo lo que hay dentro de ti amor!**_

**_Bueno Minna! hasta aqui espero que les haya gustado :33 y si tardo en actualizar es por que mi computadora es muy gay ¬¬ cuando quiero escribir xD_**

**_Desconocido: Si quieren saber algo (aclaraciones y esas cosa) aganselo saber a esta baka por medio de un REVIEW :3_**

**_Misa: ¬¬ Sin mas que decir Minna me despido hasta el proximo capitulo ja-ne! owo/_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Reila

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! D: si lo se tarde mucho :x me disculpo pero mi cargador ya no funciono y esta algo caro :C afortunadamente mi cuñado tiene el mismo xD ademas me quede picada mucho con "kamisama hajimemashita" *u* es genial ame a Tomeo xDDD y si lo recomiendo mucho :3 bueno ya no les diré mas :x así que a leer-**

**"Los personajes de Kaichou wa Maid-sama no me pertenecen todos son de "Hiro Fujiwara"**

**Capitulo #4**

***Jijitsu ga me ni yakitsuku…**  
**Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani wo o mou?**

**5 Semanas Después…**

**-Felicidad…**

**-Desgracia…**

**-Confusión…**

Eran las palabras que resonaron en mi cabeza todas estas semanas, pues no solo un chico el cual detestaba, había estado alrededor de mi como un gatito detrás de su comida, si no que hace mas de dos semanas que mi tío Aoi habían regresado de una gira por Europa (PD: Esto es por el trabajo de diseñador xD) y con el regreso "El", el chico que en algún momento había sido mi "primer amor".

Entendía sus razones al querer irse con su padre a Europa para una mejor vida, pero que dijera la verdadera razón por la cual no podía seguir nuestra relación, me había dejado muy dolida…  
_  
__**"Esto no puede seguir, sabiendo que haya hay chicas muy lindas…yo necesito algo mas…no puedo estar estancado con una chica como tú para siempre"**_

-Maldito Idiota…-dije en un susurro mientras oprimía mi cara en la almohada

-Debes detestarlo mucho…-oí la voz de mi hermano desde la puerta de mi habitación, levante el rostro para poder verlo

-Yo…la verdad…-no pude terminar mi frase ya que mi timbre de celular comenzó a sonar, tome el celular que estaba al lado de mi y lo lleve hasta mi oído.

-¿Bueno?-dije en un tono de pregunta, pues el número era desconocido para mí

_-¿¡Kaichou!? ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- dijo la voz masculina detrás del celular._

-Ahh… bien…-dije mientras esperaba que mi hermano se fuera de mi habitación, lo cual no tardo en hacer, el y yo teníamos una regla de no meternos en los asuntos de los otros lo cual estaba bien para mí.

_-Ahhh… Kaichou estas siendo muy….-_

-¡BAKA! ¡Por que me marcas en sábado! Y lo más importante… ¿¡como conseguiste mi numero!?-le dije cuando interrumpí las palabras del chico de mirada felina, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto para que mis padres no escucharan.

_-Se sorprendería lo inocente que es el vice-presidente-_

-¿Taito-kun te lo dio?- me senté en la cama, con una cara de irritación en mi rostro, podía imaginarme como el tenia esa sonrisa felina en su rostro.

_-Puede ser… pero para eso no marque…Mizu-chan…-lo ultimo lo dijo con ese tono seductor suyo y que últimamente asía que se me erizara la piel._

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿¡Y que es lo que quieres esta vez!?-pregunte mientras sentía como mis mejillas era cubiertas por un ligero tono carmesí.

_-Demos una vuelta por la ciudad… me gustaría mostrarte algo….-_

-¿Qué te hace pensar que saldría contigo? ¬¬-

_-Nuestro pequeño trato por supuesto-_

Me quede callada en cuanto el pronuncio esas palabras..., habían pasado cinco semanas desde que hice ese estúpido contrato con el, en el cual accedí a ser su "amante" pero con condiciones, para ser exacta con MUCHAS condiciones.

-Yo…-fue todas las palabras que salían de mi boca

_-Te espero en frente de la escuela Mizu-chan- fue lo único que me dijo antes de cortar la llamada_

"¡Es maldito neko Hentai!" grite para mis adentros mientras apretaba el celular, aunque debía de admitir que me había salvado de cierta forma, hoy venían de visita mis tías y era un hecho que mi tío Aoi vendría con mi tia Honoka, por lo tanto era más que obvio que el vendría con ellos, suspire, mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa y me la puse en el hombro, me llegaba a la cadera por lo cual facilitaría el poder correr, solo vestía unos shorts con unas calcetas negras que llegaban hasta los muslos, una blusa blanca sencilla y un suéter de color morado o marrón … la verdad es que no sabía su color (PD: realmente no sabía cómo describir el color o3oU), así que lo único que hice fue recoger mi cabello en una coleta de medio lado, para por fin salir de mi casa mientras grita un "hasta luego" a mis padres. (PD: Tiene más libertad que yo ¬¬)

Corrí hasta el colegio pues quería acabar con esto lo antes posible, no sabía lo que me mostraría ese neko Hentai y tampoco quería intentar adivinar, en el transcurso de estas semanas el había cambiado su manera de actuar, pero solo conmigo, era algo alegre y juguetón y todo lo contrario con las demás personas, también había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo y para mi mala suerte esta muy cerca de el Maid Latte Coffe por lo que todos los días iba a comer ahí.  
**  
**_**"¡Esta Interesado en ti!"**__  
_  
Fueron las palabras que uso Yui-chan y a las cuales yo conteste con un "no solo esta fastidiando mi vida para su diversión", era como un pequeño ratón de juguete y él era el gato, sabía que cuando se aburriera de mi solo se iría y me dejaría en paz al igual que a mi pequeño secreto, o al menos eso esperaba yo.  
Llegue a la esquina donde se comenzaba a divisar la puerta y al chico que esta recargado sobre ella, camine a paso lento y pude observar como vestía, llevaba un pantalón casual y una chaqueta negra con un lobo dibujado en ella, era algo gracioso ya que para mí el era como un neko, llevaba el gorro de la chaqueta puesto por lo cual no podía ver su cabello el cual siempre llevaba despeinado, y la primera razón por la cual lo regañaba en las mañanas.

-¡Hola Kaichou!- me saludo con su tono juguetón

-Déjate de rodeos y dime que querías mostrarme- me cruce de brazo en cuanto llegue con él.

-Tendrás que tener paciencia porque no esta aquí….-me dijo y me tendió su mano

Lo mire mientras levantaba una ceja, no se a donde me llevaría pero no podía oponerme, esa era una de las reglas de nuestro trato.  
Tome su mano, la cual el dio un pequeño apretón antes de comenzar a arrastrarme por varias calles, unas era familiares y otras desconocidas para mi,esperaba poder regresar por mi cuenta.  
Baje mi vista hasta mi mano la cual aun era sostenida por él, extrañamente se sentía algo cálido y yo me sentía cómoda no me desagradaba su tacto a pesar de llevarme tan mal con él.

-Llegamos kaichou…-me dijo soltando mi mano

Regrese a la realidad y observe el lugar, era una pequeña casa con un sencillo patio, creo que mi casa era un poco más grande pero eso se debía a que teníamos un buen nivel de vida gracias al trabajo de mis padres.

-¡Vamos!- me empujo hasta un pasillo que daba a la parte trasera del patio y lo que estaba enfrente de mí no esperaba verlo y tampoco podía creerlo, Miyabi-chan y Mie-chan estaban enfrente de mi hablando con unos chicos que acomodaban un equipo de sonido y sus instrumentos, se reían y parecían estar muy cómodas.

-¿Q-que hacen ellas aquí?-pregunte muy confundida

-Resulta que Miyabi-chan es amiga de Ren y al parecer tu amiga Mei-chan esta saliendo con Ryu así que las invitaron a venir- dijo mientras me señalaba a cada chico y me dedicaba un sonrisa

Parpadeé un par de veces pues no podía creérmelo, Mei-chan no era de las chicas que salían mucho con chicos, el debía tener algo o había insistido mucho.

-¿Y por qué me invitaste a venir?-pregunte

-Bueno ellas son tus amigas… y estaría bien que te divirtieras de vez en cuando-me revolvió el cabello y yo le puse una cara de molesta, eso a pesar de ser verdad era cierto… pero al menos cumpliría con la promesa que le hice a Mei-chan al inicio de clases.

-¡Mizuki-chan!- grito mi amiga antes de lanzarse a mis brazos

-Mizuki viniste-me dijo Mei-chan mientras alcanzaba a Miyabi-chan y me sonreí

-Te dijo que la traería ¿no es así?-dijo el neko Hentai con una voz distinta, y ahí estaba de nuevo, su extraño cambio de actitud.

-Si ¡gracias Zenko-kun!-dijo Miyabi-cuan cuando por fin se decidió a soltarme

-Si gracias….-dijo Mei-chan

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o se van a quedar ahí?-grito uno de sus amigo el cual creía que era Ren.

-¡Vamos!-grito Miyabi-chan antes de tomar a Mei-chan y correr con ella

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que van a mostrarnos?-pregunte volteándolo a ver

-Mm… ¿te gusta UxMishi?-

-Emm si…-dije pero la verdad se me así algo extraña su pregunta ya que, en estas semanas el se había dado cuenta de mis gustos en la música, extrañamente congeniábamos.

-Bueno entonces esto te encantara Mizu-chan…-me dijo mientras me sonreía, pero esta vez era una sonrisa distinta… una mucho más alegre que las otras y una que causo que mi cara se pusiera totalmente roja.

***La verdad que quema tus ojos…  
¿Que piensas cuando estas quieta silenciosamente? …**

**Bueno eso es todo por que mi mente no dio para mas D:, este capitulo me inspire en una canción distinta se llama "Reila" y es de "The Gazette" una de mis bandas favoritas *3*, bueno ahora los reviews...**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao: Gracias por tus reviews! mi animan mucho a seguir escribiendo (ademas de que con el ultimo me morí de risa) gracias también por tus consejos xD intento mejorar pero se me pasan en muchas ocasiones :x en cuanto a Zenko y a Mizuki puess irna poco a poco xDDD (?), también vi tu historia de Misaki y Usui xD esta genial a mi también me gusta mucho es película :3 bueno espero que te guste este capitulo te mando un abrazo Psicológico chao owo/**

**Girl Stone: Que bueno que te haya gustado c: y muchas gracias por tu reviews xD y si ya note mi error, realmente no lo había visto .-. se me escapo (?) ahh y es Mizuki Ayuzawa por que hasta donde yo tengo entendido en japón se usa primero el apellido de la madre c: espero que te guste el capitulo Chao :3**

**También gracias a todos lo que leen y no dejan reviews :3 y a todos los que la sigue :) y antes de que se me olvide xD la imagen que esta de portada en el Finc, es mas o menos como me imagino a Mizuki y a Zenko *u* (me emocione mucho cuando la encontré)**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (espero poder subirlo pronto :x) les mando una gran abraza Psicológico! Chao owo/**

**By: ShioOn**


End file.
